Namida Surprise
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: Uma surpresa para Sayaka.  SaeYaka/SaeSaya - Sae & Sayaka  AKB48 fanfiction.


**Sae****yaka**

**Namida Surprise!**

Era manhã do dia 26 de julho, e o barulho agudo do despertador ecoava no quarto de Sayaka. A garota abriu os olhos sonolentos, e preguiçosamente levou á mão em direção ao despertador, batendo no mesmo para desligá-lo, espreguiçou-se e levantou em seguida, pisando propositalmente com o pé direito no chão primeiro, para depois começar a alongar-se como sempre fazia todas as manhãs, Sayaka achava que não seria um bom dia se não pisasse com primeiro com o pé direito no chão, e não fizesse seu alongamento, era muito supersticiosa, e todos sabiam disso.

Olhou o horário e a data que o despertador marcava, e então abriu um sorriso. Hoje era mesmo o seu aniversário! Sayaka adorava aniversários em geral, e adorava mais ainda se fosse o dela própria, adorava as pessoas ligando e desejando felicidades, adorava presentes e bolo, adorava a atenção toda voltada a ela, mas nunca assumiria isso.

Animada e pensando em receber toda esta atenção, a morena dirigiu-se á sua cômoda, em frente à cama, se perguntando se já havia recebido algum e-mail no celular, ou alguma mensagem de "feliz aniversário" dos seus parentes e amigos na caixa postal, pois sempre desligava o celular antes de dormir. Mas ao pegar o celular, viu que em seu visor não havia nada, nenhum aviso, e achou estranho. Olhou o sinal, que estava excelente, discou para ouvir as mensagens na caixa postal, e não havia nada, ficou desapontada, será que haviam realmente esquecido do seu aniversário?

"Não... não pode ser! sempre lembram, sempre ligam! Calma... Sayaka, ainda são 9 da manhã, tem 15 horas para todos ligarem!" pensou alto, tranqüilizando-se.

-/-

Enquanto isso, Sae se dirigia animada de seu prédio em direção a confeitaria, ela a Yuko e a Umechan estavam preparando uma festa surpresa para Sayaka, Sae era quem tinha dado a idéia, e Yuko e Umechan se ofereceram prontamente para ajudar com os preparativos, as meninas estavam preparando tudo nos mínimos detalhes pelos cinco dias anteriores. Yuko mandou o e-mail convidando todas as garotas para a festa e pedindo a todas para manterem segredo, Umechan se encarregou da decoração, e Sae fora encarregada do bolo, que nesta manhã ficaria pronto, e também de tirar a Sayaka de casa para Umechan poder fazer sua parte na decoração!

Ao chegar à confeitaria, uma adorável jovem de vestido rosa com babados a recebeu.

- Bem vinda! - A moça, que Sae notou ser uma atendente pela sua plaquinha de "Miki, Posso ajudar?" sorriu e inclinou brevemente a cabeça, cumprimentando a, e acabou por receber o mesmo cumprimento de volta de Sae.

- Olá, eu fiz uma encomenda de bolo três dias atrás, sou Miyazawa, Miyazawa Sae. - A garota a lhe sorriu animadamente, parecendo já saber de quem se tratava.

- Oh, então foi você quem encomendou aquele bolo lindo! Eu vou buscá-lo, só um minuto! - Sae concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, observando a atendente correr animada pra os fundos da confeitaria.

Alguns minutos depois, a jovem apareceu com uma grande caixa, que automaticamente presumiu ser a caixa do bolo, a energética Sae ao ver o tamanho da mesma, se perguntava como faria para levar uma caixa tão grande sem esbarrar em ninguém e nem derrubar, mas logo sua atenção foi puxada de volta para a encomenda. A caixa foi colocada em cima da bancada, e quando aberta, fez os olhos de Sae brilharem, estava exatamente como fora encomendado. Era um bolo de dois andares, afinal, haviam convidado muita gente, e iria ser uma grande festa. O bolo era de chocolate por dentro, e com glacê branco cobrindo por fora, várias rosas em relevo contornando, e em cima vários morangos espalhados em volta dos dizeres em vermelho: "Sayaka! Happy birthday! We you!"

Sae sorriu satisfeita com o resultado, pagou o bolo para atendente, e resolveu ligar para um táxi, afinal, sabia que não conseguiria levar o bolo na mão, seria um grande risco.

Em alguns minutos um taxi chegou, seu motorista era um velhinho já quase careca, mas muito simpático. Ele ajudou-a a colocar o bolo no banco cuidadosamente, e a se acomodar, para somente em seguida entrar no próprio carro. A garota já dentro do veículo, disse o endereço de seu prédio, pois era ao lado do de Sayaka e daria na mesma. Após alguns minutos, o senhor que parecia conhecer bem os arredores, chegou ao endereço pedido.

Sae com seu plano já em mente, ao invés de dirigir-se ao próprio prédio, foi diretamente á recepção do prédio ao lado, e pediu á recepcionista (que já a conhecia, pelas suas visitas regulares.) que guardasse o bolo, e o entregasse para "Umeda Ayaka" quando a mesma chegasse, pois estavam preparando uma festa surpresa para a moradora que sempre visitava, Sayaka.

A recepcionista concordou em guardar o bolo, e Sae dirigiu-se para fora do prédio, pegou seu celular no bolso, e dando continuidade ao plano, começou a escrever um e-mail para Sayaka. Sua missão agora era tirar a Aniversariante de casa assim Umechan poderia preparar tudo tranquilamente.

-/-

No período em que Sae havia ido buscar o bolo, Sayaka somente havia recebido uma ligação. Era de sua mãe, ela havia lembrado como sempre, a mãe de Sayaka sempre foi muito atenciosa, e adorava paparicar a filha dês de pequena, desejou tudo de bom e de melhor para sua ela, prometeu visitá-la em breve para entregar o presente que havia comprado. A mãe de Sayaka estava nas Filipinas, portanto não poderia dar os parabéns pessoalmente, isso inevitavelmente deixava Sayaka meio triste, as saudades de sua mãe, mais a garota se mantinha forte, sabia que havia de sempre se manter forte, e isso era algo que sua própria mãe a fizera prometer, e ela vinha cumprindo dês de então.

Logo depois que Sayaka fechou seu celular, ouviu sininhos do começo de Aitakatta tocarem, esse era o toque quando algum e-mail chegava. A morena animou-se, mais alguém provavelmente havia lembrado do seu aniversário! E rapidamente abriu o celular, ajeitando as pernas no sofá em que se encontrava sentada, havia mesmo recebido um e-mail.

No visor, a seguinte notificação aparecia:

**E-mail **

De: Miyazawa Sae

Assunto: Tédio.

Então era um e-mail de Sae? Sayaka sorriu entusiasmada, ela sabia que Sae nunca esqueceria de seu aniversário.

"Mas o que é esse assunto? Não deveria ser algo como "Feliz aniversário! "?" ela imaginou. Bom, Sae não era alguém fácil de prever, portanto, ainda esperançosa clicou para abri-lo.

Sa~ya~ka!

Hoje está um dia chato, né?

Estou sem nada para fazer,

Entediada. (´O`)

Então...

pensei em chamar minha querida vizinha,

Se você não estiver ocupada...

Quer sair com a Sae? (^-^)/

Sae-chan.

Desapontamento era o que Sayaka sentia naquele momento, a menor havia esquecido. Ela, de quem menos esperava não receber parabéns, de quem mais gostaria de ouvi-los, esqueceu.

A aniversariante deu um suspiro triste, e resolveu responder a mensagem, iria sair com a mais nova, não tinha nada a perder, quem sabe teria até a ganhar, e se Sae só estivesse querendo dar os parabéns pessoalmente? Ela se recusava a perder as esperanças. Então Sayaka abriu o visor do celular, e começou a digitar.

Sae-chan,

Não estou ocupada não,

Você quer ir para onde? (^w^)~

Sayaka.

Poucos segundos depois, a resposta chegou, Sayaka dizia que das pessoas que conhecia, Sae era a que digitava e respondia mais rápido no celular:

Decidimos na hora! (o^-')b

Te encontro na recepção do seu prédio em 5 minutos,

Pode ser?

Sae-chan.

Após ler a mensagem, Sayaka respondeu confirmando e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. A aniversariante ficou um tempo olhando para todas as peças no guarda roupa, e por fim decidiu colocar um vestido simples e bonito de verão, não tão curto, nem tão comprido, e sandálias sem salto abertas, que condiziam com o clima ameno que fazia no dia. Como não tinha muito tempo, resolveu passar somente uma base leve no rosto, e saiu ao encontro de Sae.

Sayaka dirigiu-se ao elevador, que por sorte talvez, já estava parado em seu andar, e apertou o botão do Térreo. Depois que havia parado para pensar, estava certa de que Sae queria lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente, não podia acreditar que sua Melhor amiga, esqueceria, elas eram as twin towers afinal.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Sae a esperava encostada na parede ao lado da porta do elevador. Ao ouvir o barulho das portas abrindo, a menor direcionou seu olhar para dentro, sorrindo no mesmo instante, e viu quem estava esperando.

Sayaka sorriu de volta, e Sae abriu os braços para a maior animadamente, que se aproximou e a abraçou de volta, as duas sempre se cumprimentavam com um abraço, sempre, e todas sabiam que se elas não se cumprimentassem dessa maneira, algo estava errado. Porém, algo estava errado nesse dia, apesar do abraço que davam sempre, Sayaka pensava. A menor não havia lhe dado feliz aniversário, não carregava nenhum presente, e não estava com cara de quem estava aprontando alguma. Nem um mísero "Parabéns Sayaka", ela havia recebido. Ela realmente havia esquecido. A tristeza tomou conta das suas feições antes sorridentes, ela estava realmente magoada por Sae ter esquecido, e a menor, apesar de perceber, não tinha escolha senão continuar com o seu plano para não arruinar o que haviam planejado á semanas, então se virou em direção á maior:

- Huuum, onde será que podemos ir hoje Sayaka? – falou, fingindo um olhar pensativo.

Ao ouvir a voz da menor, acordou de seus pensamentos e tentou recompor-se, fingindo não ter acontecido nada.

- ... Você me chama, e não tem nenhuma sugestão? – Fingiu-se de brava, mas Sae sabia que estava brincando.

- Desculpe Sayaka, eu só queria fazer algo com você. – Disse para em seguida encher as bochechas de um modo fofo.

- Ok ok – Riu da aititude de Sae e continuou. - Vamos ver... o que você acha de irmos comprar algumas coisas que estou precisando em casa, e depois irmos no cinema? Mas teremos de ir de carro, o shopping é bem longe.

- Parece perfeito. – Sorriu, e puxou o braço de Sayaka para que saíssem andando até o elevador novamente, onde poderiam ir até a garagem.

Ao chegarem na garagem, acharam o carro facilmente, e o caminho até o destino almejado foi bem divertida para as duas, elas conversavam animadamente, riam, e até repetiram a dose do rap que fizeram no Ukkari Channel. Sayaka por alguns segundos até esqueceu que era seu aniversário, e sua melhor amiga, a pessoa mais importante, havia se esquecido dele.

O Shopping parecia estar vazio, ninguém vai ao shopping e ao cinema em uma segunda feira á tarde. "Só a Sae mesmo para me fazer vir no aqui hoje." Pensava a mais velha dentre as duas.

Uma das coisas que Sayaka precisava comprar era seu perfume favorito, que havia acabado fazia alguns dias, então ambas foram de braços dados em direção á perfumaria. Ao chegarem em frente, Sae ficou do lado de fora esperando, quando a menor entrava em perfumarias, ficava com dor de cabeça devido ás várias fragrâncias fortes misturadas, então preferia evitar.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? - Sayaka foi recebida pela vendedora docemente.

- Ahm, eu estou procurando um perfume específico. – Disse ela, olhando as prateleiras cheias de perfume.

- É para o seu namorado lá fora? – A vendedora perguntou, tentando ser o mais simpática possível para conseguir a venda.

- Mas... ela é mulher. - Sayaka olhou para ela com confusão, as bochechas avermelhando-se tão levemente que seria difícil perceber a uma distância maior do que 10 centímetros.

- Ahh, me desculpe. Para sua namorada então? – Disse a vendedora, tentando concertar, ao mesmo tempo que as bochechas de Sayaka se avermelhavam mais e responde:

- Não, é para mim, mesmo, o Belle D'Opium, você tem? – A vendedora pegou o perfume e Sayaka comprou, "Que vendedora doida!" – pensou, rindo por dentro, depois de passar pela situação, saindo da loja.

As duas ainda passearam um pouco pelo shopping inteiro antes de irem ao cinema, e acabaram por escolher um filme de Ação que ambas queriam assistir, compraram os ingressos em cima da hora, e entraram correndo na sessão. Conseguiram um lugar relativamente bom, pois como o shopping estava vazio, o cinema, conseqüentemente, também estava.

Sae a cada cena de luta ficava muito empolgada, ela parecia pular da cadeira junto com os atores da cena, falando baixinho "Vamos lá, pega ele, isso aí! Não perca!" e Sayaka apenas ria da empolgação da menor, adorava as cenas de luta, afinal ela fazia Aikidô, porém não ficava tão empolgada ao mesmo ponto que Sae, "acho que era por isso que sempre a chamam de _Genking_".

Sayaka adorava de ver a personalidade Genking de Sae, no entanto, preferia os momentos em que as cenas não eram tão empolgantes, e assim a menor podia apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e se enganchar em seu braço, isso trazia um aconchego tão grande á maior, ela gostava dessa proximidade entre as duas, gostava de sentir a pele e os movimentos de Sae, encostados nela. Sae parecia perceber a influência que exercia sobre Sayaka com essa proximidade, e parecia querer provocar ao ocasionalmente virar o rosto para a maior, deixando os rostos de ambas á centímetros um do outro, exibindo um sorriso extremamente afetuoso, que sempre deixava Sayaka por alguns minutos sem conseguir prestar atenção em nada do filme, somente mantinha a imagem daquele mesmo sorriso em sua mente.

Após o termino do filme, as duas resolveram que já era tarde, e hora de irem para casa. Foram até o estacionamento do Shopping, e voltou a mente de Sayaka que era seu aniversário. Ainda, ninguém havia ligado para ela, ninguém havia lembrado de seu aniversário, sendo consumida pela uma mágoa novamente, que havia esquecido durante o passeio com Sae, dirigiu o caminho de volta para casa praticamente em silêncio, e toda vez que a menor puxava um assunto, ela a respondia curtamente, sem abertura para continuar a conversa, deixando Sae curiosa.

Ao chegarem, a mais nova disse que desceria em frente ao prédio da mais velha, já que elas eram vizinhas de prédios, e desceu do carro.

Sae sorriu e acenou entusiasticamente para Sayaka que ainda estava parada dentro do carro, dando tchau, e logo em seguida virou-se para o lado oposto e fingiu seguir em direção á seu próprio prédio. Depois de alguns passos, Sae resolveu olhar para trás e ver se Sayaka já havia entrado no estacionamento, mas a mais velha parecia ainda distraída dentro do carro, olhando para frente, sem sair do Lugar, com os olhos fixos no vazio. Sae aproveita da distração da outra, para se esconder atrás de um pilar um pouco distante do prédio de Sayaka, e resolve esperar lá até que a maior entre no estacionamento, pois quando ela fosse estácionar o carro, Sae correria para o elevador, e chegaria antes da dona da casa para surpreendê-la junto com as outras garotas em seu próprio apartamento.

Observando a garota dentro do carro, Sae percebeu algo estranho... Sayaka havia apoiado a testa no volante, permanecendo por alguns segundos, e quando a levantou, parecia estar chorando, parecia não, ela estava chorando! tinha uma expressão triste, e mesmo daquela distância, era perceptível que a maior estava derramando lágrimas, a mais nova se surpreendeu, queria correr até lá, e perguntar á Sayaka o que havia acontecido, mais se fizesse isso, acabaria com todo seu disfarce.

Alguns momentos depois, Sae observou-a enxugar as lágrimas na manga da blusa e ligar o carro, entrando de vez no estacionamento. Tudo isso deixou Sae muito confusa, ela se perguntava por que a maior parecia tão sentida. "Será que ela havia exagerado? Será que foi por que ela achou que eu todos haviam mesmo esquecido o aniversário dela? Mas ela ficaria sentida por algo como isso? Sayaka é muito insegura e sensível apesar de se esforçar o máximo para não mostrar."

Sae então correu até o elevador do prédio da mais velha, afinal, deveria chegar antes da mesma, e então seria tudo resolvido com a surpresa.

A menor ao chegar na porta do apartamento, olhou no relógio, e viu que estava no horário combinado, entrou rapidamente e gritou para todas as pessoas que estavam lá que Sayaka estava chegando. Umechan havia colocado uma mesa de frente para a porta, para quando Sayaka entrasse desse de cara com o bolo, e todo mundo lhe dando parabéns.

A mesa estava cheia de salgadinhos, doces, bebidas alcólicas e não alcólicas, e o bolo no meio, também penduradas no teto haviam várias bexigas, e cartazes colados pela parede com dedicatórias das meninas presentes para Sayaka.

Todas se abaixaram, e ficaram atrás da mesa, esperando a querida capitã do team K chegar, menos Sae, que ficou do lado do interruptor, para acender a luz que havia apagado, quando Sayaka entrasse.

Ficaram por em volta de 2 minutos daquele jeito, quando finalmente ouviram o barulho de chave na porta, e quando Sayaka entrou todas se levantaram, Sae ligou a luz e gritaram:

- SURPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SAYAKA!

A capitã se assustou com a surpresa, ela realmente não imaginava que estavam planejando uma festa surpresa para ela, era isso afinal? Era por isso que Sae não havia lhe dado os parabéns? Sayaka estava muito feliz com tudo isso, ficou realmente emocionada, todos os sentimentos de alívio misturado com surpresa vieram a tona e Sayaka começou a chorar, desta vez, de felicidade. Todas as garotas cumprimentaram Sayaka, uma de cada vez, deram os presentes, a festa continuou até uma e pouco da madrugada, algumas das garotas haviam extrapolado na bebida, Yuko e Umechan eram as mais afetadas a respeito de tal informação, mas nada que um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono não resolvessem.

Pouco a pouco, todas as garotas começaram a ir embora, até que sobrou Sae, Yuko, Haruna, Umechan e Micha, todas elas se ofereceram para ajudar a arrumar a casa após o termino da festa, porém, Sayaka dispensou Yuko e Umechan, que estavam alegres demais para poderem ajudar a arrumar algo, elas iriam é bagunçar mais. Haruna disse que levaria Yuko para casa, e Micha levaria Umechan, tudo resolvido. Apenas Sae ficaria para ajudar Sayaka a arrumar tudo.

Quando todas partiram, Sae começou a tirar os cartazes, Sayaka foi jogar no lixo o que havia de ser jogado, e recolher os pratos. Elas estavam cooperando uma com a outra para acabar mais rápido a limpeza, conversando brevemente quando passavam perto uma da outra.

Ao acabarem a limpeza geral, somente os pratos haviam de serem lavados, e elas combinaram de Sae lavar, e Sayaka enxugar.

Elas fizeram a ultima atividade em um silencio estranho, nenhuma das duas sabia o motivo daquele silêncio pesado e Sae terminou de lavar os pratos rapidamente, enquando Sayaka ainda terminava de enxugá-los.

- Sayaka... - Sae quebrou o silêncio chamando o nome da outra. - Eu vi você no carro.

- Hum? - Sayaka respondeu, sem parar de enxugar os pratos. - Que carro?

- Sabe... Antes de entrar no estacionamento quando você me deixou lá na frente, você... - Sayaka imediatamente parou de enxugar os pratos e olhou para Sae.

- O que você viu? - A maior interrompeu, Sae a olhou brevemente, e ao encontrar seus olhos preocupados grudados em sua face, dirigiu novamente o olhar para o prato que lavava.

- Você... Estava chorando, não estava? - Sae tomou coragem, e perguntou o que a incomodara por toda a festa. Mas não se atreveria a olhar para a maior, então continuou a lavar o prato, porém ainda sentia orbes fixos em sua figura.

-... - as maçãs do rosto de Sayaka ganharam uma tonalidade avermelhada após ouvir a frase de Sae, a mais nova havia a visto em um momento de fraqueza, e agora? iria achá-la fraca, iria achá-la uma coitada, e definitivamente dó era uma coisa que Sayaka não queria receber de ninguém, muito menos de Sae, para quem queria parecer ainda mais forte, mais segura de si, só assim achava poder ser digna de estar ao seu lado. - Não estava chorando não.

- Sayaka... Eu vi. – A garota de cabelos curtos deixou o prato na pia, e enxugou as mãos no pano de prato ao lado, e andou em direção á mais velha.

Sayaka não sabia o que responder, sabia que agora não havia mais volta. Sae realmente tinha visto e tinha certeza do que viu, agora a menor já deveria estar com dó dela. - pensando nisso, Sayaka se sentiu envergonhada, e pensou que se Sae soubesse o verdadeiro motivo de sua fraqueza naquele momento, poderia ser pior, poderia nunca mais ver as coisas como são hoje, poderia começar a odiá-la, poderia rejeitá-la de todas as formas, e Sae preferia não arriscar do que arriscar, tinha muito medo de sair ferida. - Ao ver que a menor estava se aproximando para conversarem cara a cara, Sayaka virou-se de costas com o intuito de não mostrar a sua expressão preocupada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Sae. - Disse, segurando o choro preso na garganta, não podia deixar Sae vê-la em mais um momento de fraqueza, senão teria de se explicar, mais parecia ser inevitável com todos aqueles pensamentos, já sentia uma lágrima descendo pelas maçãs ainda vermelhas.

A menor andou em direção á Sayaka e a segurou levemente pelo braço, tentando virá-la. Mas a outra se livrou do toque, puxando bruscamente o próprio braço, e fechando os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas. o que deixou Sae surpresa, e mais encabulada ainda, agora ela definitivamente queria saber o motivo de Sayaka estar chorando, Será que ela e as garotas haviam pegado pesado em fingir que todas haviam esquecido do seu aniversário? O que era pra ser uma inocente brincadeira, uma surpresa, algo que ela havia pensado em fazer, pra deixar a pessoa que mais admira feliz, será que foi demais? ela pensou.

- Ne, Sayaka... Foi por que você achou todas nos esquecemos do seu aniversário? - a maior apoiou os braços na bancada, ainda de costas para Sae.

- Não Sae, não foi nada. - ela falou com uma voz forçada, não queria mostrar que estava chorando, mas não passou despercebida, e Sae encostou a mão no ombro dela.

- Você está chorando? Sayaka... Você sabe que pode contar pra mim, seja o que for. – A menina mais baixa novamente tentou virar a outra de frente, dessa vez conseguindo, e dando de frente com uma Sayaka de olhos marejados e inchados, com um nariz avermelhado, e quando os olhares se encontraram, ela não conseguiu segurar mais nada, e deixou as lágrimas descerem, deixando Sae ainda mais desnorteada sobre o que fazer.

- Escuta Sayaka, eu gostaria mesmo que você me falasse, assim eu poderia te ajudar, se você não falar, não tem como eu te ajudar! –Falou a mais nova com angustia, sua expressão estava cada vez mais preocupada, e seu tom de voz estava cada vez mais alto.

- Você quer mesmo saber o meu motivo Sae? Você quer mesmo? – A garota de cabelos compridos falou em um tom mais alto ainda do de Sae, fazendo a menor se assustar por um momento. - Foi porque eu achei que VOCÊ tinha esquecido Sae, VOCÊ e somente você, a pessoa que eu mais estava ansiosa, e esperava receber um "Feliz aniversário", você não sabe o quão animada eu fiquei com a sua mensagem, e como nós nos encontramos e você não me disse nada, eu achei que você tinha realmente esquecido, que você não ligava, não se importava, não dava a mínima, que nem lembrava da data do meu aniversário, e eu nunca teria a menor chance de estar ao seu lado. – as lágrimas que não paravam de descer dos olhos de Sayaka, pareciam contagiar os de Sae, que ao ouvir todo seu desabafo, pôde sentir que lágrimas também escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

- Sayaka... você acha que eu esqueceria de você? baaka! – Sae olhou para o rosto da mais alta, sorriu docemente e levou as mãos até o rosto da outra, passando o polegar abaixo dos seus olhos, na maçã do rosto, enxugando as lágrimas, e parou com a mão direita em em sua bochecha. – Não quero que chore mais, eu vou estar do seu lado, e sim, eu me importo muito com você! Você é a pessoa que eu mais admiro nesse mundo!

Sayaka após ouvir a fala da menor, não sabia o que falar, a felicidade a dominava, ela ouvira mesmo Sae, a Sae que ela sempre quis estar ao lado, falar que ela era a pessoa a quem mais admirava? Que estaria ao seu lado? Que se importava com ela? A mais velha não podia acreditar, ou preferia não acreditar, até passou pela sua cabeça ser outra brincadeira da menor, vários pensamentos como esse passavam pela sua cabeça além da felicidade que sentia, que Sayaka não conseguia pensar no que falar.

Sae ainda mantinha uma das mãos no rosto da maior, e tentava entender que sentimentos seus orbes negros passavam, pareciam tão felizes e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupados, notou a falta de palavras dela, mesmo seu silêncio parecia dizer muita coisa, então Sae resolveu não falar mais nada.

As duas ficaram em silêncio os olhos não quebravam contato, nenhuma tinha coragem para nenhum movimento, também nenhuma das duas sabiam dizer se foram por segundos, ou por minutos que estavam ali paradas na sem ação, e a cada momento, os olhos ainda brilhantes de Sayaka pareciam tão convidativos para Sae.

A menor desceu o olhar pelas maçãs do rosto da garota à frente, um pouco coradas, e achou adorável, passou pelo nariz bem desenhado, e estacionou seu olhar nos lábios rosados e úmidos, eles pareciam chamá-la assim como seus olhos, ela era tão bonita. Vagarosamente, Sae foi aproximando-se cada vez mais, diminuindo o espaço, que parecia algo desnecessário entre elas.

Isso realmente não é uma brincadeira? Sayaka observou a aproximação da mais nova, apreensiva, e viu a distância entre elas desaparecer passo a passo, os olhos de Sae se cerrando lentamente, e conseqüentemente os seus também se fechavam, isto realmente iria acontecer?

O espaço que as separava acabou, e os lábios se tocaram brevemente por alguns segundos, onde puderam sentir algo realmente especial, que para as duas, não poderia ser descrito em palavra alguma.

- Sae-chan, por que fez isso? – Sayaka perguntou incerta, e fixou novamente seu olhar, mantendo a expressão séria, ela realmente não queria ser enganada, ou alvo de brincadeiras.

- Sabe Sayaka, Já faz um tempo... que eu tenho vontade de fazer isso. – a menor tinha um olhar doce, e acariciou levemente uma das bochechas de Sayaka – e hoje, eu tive essa oportunidade, esse... é o presente que eu gostaria de dar para você hoje.

Sae simplesmente dirigiu seu olhar ao rosto diante de si, e para Sayaka, a garota a sua frente parecia tão vulnerável, o que a fez aproximar-se, deixando que seus lábios tocassem novamente o da outra, provando mais uma vez a maciez dos mesmos, nenhuma das duas conseguia pensar em coisa alguma enquanto estavam assim, e de maneira natural, depois de alguns segundos, Sayaka sentiu a boca que tocava a sua entreabrir-se vagarosamente, e uma língua tocar em seu lábio, como um sinal, pedindo passagem, logo foi concebida pela maior, e suas línguas se encontraram, se tocando vagarosamente, tirando qualquer noção de realidade que ainda poderia existir na mente de ambas, elas só queriam aproveitar aquele momento o máximo que podiam. – após alguns minutos, o beijo foi cessando, e os lábios se afastaram, dando um lugar a um sorriso que delineou a face de Sayaka.

- No começo do dia, eu achei que esse seria o meu pior aniversário, mas agora, com esse presente, ele foi na verdade o melhor.

Fim.


End file.
